disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Villains
This article is about the Disney Villains franchise. For a full list of villains in all Disney productions, see List of Disney Villains. Similar to the Disney Princesses, the Disney Villains have their own franchise. The franchise consists of Disney's most well-known and beloved villains and span from various forms of media and merchandise, typically aimed for an older audience. Members Over its more than 80 year history, Disney has brought to life more than 125 different villains from films, sequels, television, video games, books and even the Disney theme parks. Although many different evil characters and enemies have been created, not all of them are official members of the Disney Villains franchise. Conversely, some of the "villains" that are marketed aren't even villains at all, since they are not really evil but still cause trouble to the protagonists ("villain" and "antagonist" are not the same thing). For general antagonists, please see the gallery page of this article or the category box at the bottom of this article. Additionally, some villains featured in the franchise, either previously or currently, have been shown to reform in canonical media, though continues to appear within the franchise, nevertheless. These villains are marked through the use of the "(redeemed|)" tag. Official Members *Pete (Mickey Mouse ''franchise) *Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs) *The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Anastasia and Drizella (Cinderella) *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Si and Am and Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Scar (The Lion King) *Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hades (Hercules) *Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Clayton (Tarzan) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Gothel (Tangled) *The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) Main Group '''Note:' Often cited as the most popular of the villains. These villains are seen in most if not all Disney villain related productions, merchandise, etc. *Maleficent *The Evil Queen *Hades *Scar *Ursula *Jafar *Cruella De Vil *Chernabog *Doctor Facilier *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook Major Members Note: '''Villains that appear in a handful of material, but not as much as the main. Despite this, however, these villains also have a widespread of popularity. *Gaston *Lady Tremaine *Pete *Si and Am *Lucifer *Kaa *Shere Khan *Mr. Smee *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Big Bad Wolf *Claude Frollo *Yzma *The King of Hearts *Pain and Panic *Flotsam and Jetsam Guest Members '''Note: Some of these villains have been considered some of the greatest Disney Villains of all time by fans and critics alike, but have rarely appeared in material centering the franchise. *Mother Gothel *Shan Yu *King Candy *Governor Ratcliffe *Oogie Boogie *Stromboli *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Madam Mim *Madame Medusa *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Monstro *J. Worthington Foulfellow *Percival C. McLeach *Gideon *Horned King *The Headless Horseman *Ratigan *Pink Elephants *The Ringmaster *The Lonesome Ghost *Man *Clayton *Mortimer Mouse *The Coachman *Heffalumps and Woozles *Magica De Spell *Edgar Balthazar Sub-franchises Disney's Divas of Darkness ' Disney's Divas of Darkness '(also shortened to Disney Divas, DDD, or Disney's Bad Girls) is a sub-franchise consisting of the most recognizable female Disney Villains. It can be seen as a counterpart to the Disney Princess franchise because it too targets a girl audience but with evil characters instead. Official Members *The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) (occasionally) *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Mad Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) (occasionally) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) (occasionally) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) (occasionally) *Gothel (Tangled) (occasionally) Disney's Sinister Cats ' Disney's Sinister Cats' is a lesser known sub-franchise consisting of felines. It should be noted that several of its members weren't the main antagonists of their respective films, while at least one member isn't even evil. This franchise is also known as Disney Cats, but it should be noted that the franchise does not include feline protagonists like Oliver or Thomas O'Malley under this banner. Official Members *Lucifer (Cinderella) *The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) (not really a villain, actually neutral) *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Scar (The Lion King) Leaders In all crossover appearances featuring the villains, a specific villain would act as the ring leader. The leaders have varied over the years, and is usually chosen through power. *'Pete' - The Leader of the villains in the House of Mouse episode "Pete's House of Villains" and second-in-command in the Kingdom Hearts Series. *'Maleficent' - The most frequent leader. She led the villains in several park attractions, the Kingdom Hearts series and second-in-command of the Kingdom Keepers novels. *'The Evil Queen' - Led the villains in Fantasmic!, former Walt Disney World show Cinderella's Surprise Party and One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!. *'Jafar' - Jafar was the leader in the direct-to-video film Mickey's House of Villains. *'Chernabog' - Led the villains in the Kingdom Keepers novels. *'Hades' - The ringleader in the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom attraction and the central villain in the Disney Cruise Line show, Villains Tonight! *'Captain Hook' - Led the villains in the Disneyland Paris show Disney Dreams! and the second-in-command in Mickey's House of Villains. Merchandise Their most famous piece of merchandise is the Disney Villain Snow globe that was released in 1998. This snowglobe served as the model for the Villain's float in the Dreams Come True Parade in the Magic Kingdom. Most of these villains are featured in the Kingdom Hearts series. Maleficent is their leader in this series. Most of them are also featured in Fantasmic! Here, The Queen is their leader and Maleficent is their greatest weapon. Although the Cheshire Cat is a villain, he befriends Alice. Also, the villains have a Monopoly-like game called "My Disney Villains Monopoly". In the fall of 2012, the Disney store had released the Disney Villains Designer Collection. The collection featured dolls, notebooks, fashion, mugs, and more featuring artwork of Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Ursula, The Queen of Hearts, Cruella De Vil, and Mother Gothel as runway models. Other media Television specials In the Disney's Scary Tales (1981) episode special as part of The Wonderful World of Disney. your host Hans Conried voice of The Evil Queen's Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) with Disney Villains in eight segments including Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Edgar Balthazar the Bulter from The Aristocats, Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk, Kaa and Shere Khan from The Jungle Book, The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cruella de Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Madame Medusa from The Rescuers and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty and the Prince. Mickey's House of Villains The Disney Villains guest star in this House of Mouse with Jafar as the leader. He and the rest of the villiains overthrow Mickey Mouse and locks all the heroes in the closet and kick Mickey and friends out forcing them to fight to get the club back. Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains include Captain Hook, The Wicked Queen, The Queen of Hearts and The Ringmaster change the story with no "Happily Ever After". Gallery Trivia * Since The Great Mouse Detective, it has been a tradition that if a Disney movie is successful at the box office, then the hero/ine will be marketed predominantly; but if the movie flops, then the villain will be marketed instead. This may have been due to the disastrous box office failure of The Black Cauldron. * Almost all Disney Villains wear mostly red, black and purple. By contrast, white, blue and gold are the traditional "good" colors. *Most villains appear to have either green, yellow or black (no iris) eyes. **Green eyes were considered to be a sign of either magic, evil and/or witchcraft during the Middle Ages, yellow eyes are often common in animals but not humans, and villains' eyes are generally smaller than those of heroic characters. **Occasionally, there are villains with blue eyes (Gaston), brown eyes (Jafar), gray eyes (Ursula, Mother Gothel), or violet/purple eyes (Vanessa, Doctor "The Shadow Man" Facilier). ***Conversely, some heroic characters like Esmeralda and Rapunzel are depicted with green eyes. In fact, Esmeralda actually started the green-eyed protagonist trend. *Gaston from Beauty and the Beast and Hans from Frozen are currently the youngest Disney Villains to date, with Hans being 23 and Gaston being around his mid-20s. **Hans and Gaston bear many similarities to each other: ***Both are handsome but are revealed to be quite cruel and manipulative. ***Both aren't initially shown to be evil. ***Both tried to kill a person important to the Disney Princess whom they considered a monster (for Belle, it was Prince Adam in his beast form, and for Princess Anna, it was her sister, Elsa). ***Both make themselves appear as a hero to others and use this to manipulate people into following them and in turn make the cursed royals appear to be monsters. ***Both wanted to marry the female leads, but primarily for selfish reasons--Gaston because he just wants a "little wife" that will obey and serve him, and Hans because he wants to conquer Arendelle. ***Anna's first impressions of Hans were also similar to those of the Bimbettes towards Gaston, but her last impression (in which she calls him cold-hearted) is very similar to that of when Belle called Gaston a monster. ****Ironically, Elsa's views on Hans were the opposite: She at first distrusted Hans similar to how Belle largely distrusted Gaston throughout her film, but by the end she ended up trusting Hans (due to Hans appearing merciful and understanding towards her) and being betrayed, similar to the Bimbettes' reactions if they were present at the lynch mob. **Unlike Gaston, Hans never openly boasts his plan in public. *Scar from The Lion King and Hades from Hercules are currently the only Disney Villains to be related to the main protagonist of the movie (Scar is Simba's uncle and Hades is Herc's uncle). **The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Lady Tremaine from Cinderella and Mother Gothel from Tangled ''don't count because they aren't biologically related to the protagonists of their respective films. **Ursula from ''The Little Mermaid was originally intended to be Ariel's aunt, Belle was originally going to have an aunt named Marguerite (Maurice's sister) as her film's antagonist, and Elsa from Frozen, the older sister of Anna, was originally intended to be the main antagonist until Hans was created. ***Interestingly enough, Ursula actually has her own sister, named Morgana; and Hans has at least twelve older brothers. **In the novel Tarzan of the Apes, Clayton was Tarzan's biological cousin. It is questionable, if it's true in the Disney universe, as Tarzan's true name is never revealed. However, it could be possible, as both Tarzan and Clayton share some facial similarities. **King Stefan, who was good in the original movie, is now the main antagonist of Maleficent, and in Once Upon a Time, the Snow Queen Ingrid is portrayed as Anna and Elsa's aunt. *Edgar Balthazar from The AristoCats seems to have more morality than most Disney Villains. When he was getting rid of Duchess and her kittens, he could've just killed them, but he chose to abandon them in the woods. *Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas is the only Disney Villain to be based on an actual person. *Hades is presumably the oldest of the Disney Villains, being an immortal god. Mother Gothel from Tangled, while she's not immortal, is presumably the oldest human Disney Villain. *Gaston and Judge Claude Frollo are the first and second male Disney Villains to have an obsession with the female lead of their respective films (Belle for Gaston and Esmeralda for Frollo). *Maleficent's currently the only Disney Villain who serves as the main protagonist of their own feature film. *King Candy is the only Disney Villain whose appearance was designed to specifically resemble a Disney protagonist, that being the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Also, despite being credited as one of Disney's funniest villains, he's also one of Disney's darkest villains. *Captain Hook from Peter Pan ''is the only villain to be a part in the Disney Adventurers line-up. *Dr. Facilier from ''The Princess and the Frog is the fourth Disney character to have violet or purple eyes, the first three being Princess Aurora, Vanessa and Megara (all of whom are women), the second villain after Vanessa, and the only male character to have violet or purple eyes. **He's the first black Disney Villain. **He's the first Disney Villain to not have a big introduction into the film, as he first appears in the opening song in a casual way. **He's the fourth Disney Villain to be French or be of French origin. *Hans is the first Disney Villain to be a love interest to a Disney Hero/Heroine. However, it might not count, since Hans never really loved Princess Anna in the first place, and Anna's interest in Hans was more like a naive infatuation than actual love. * Ursula, Scar, and Hades are the only Disney Villains to have known siblings (Morgana, Mufasa, Poseidon, and Zeus). While Mufasa, Poseidon and Zeus were good guys and served as supporting characters of their films, Morgana was the central villain of the Little Mermaid sequel, and is the only female sibling of a villain. ** Prince Hans also has known siblings, but his brothers are never seen on screen like the previously listed villian siblings. ** Jafar has a sister named Nasira. However, she might not count as canon as her only appearance was in ''Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge''.'' *King Candy is the latest Disney villain to actually die. *Of the eleven primary members of the franchise, only for are known to have truly died during their film: Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Ursula, Scar, and Dr. Facilier. Jafar is killed in the sequel to ''Aladdin. ''Cruella, Hook and the Queen of Hearts survive all their films. Hades' fate is left uncertain, as he is sucked into the River Styx. *Since ''The Little Mermaid, the themes or recurring musical scores that represented several villains in a prior scene(s) has notably played in the underscore moments before their final defeat. These villains include Ursula, Scar, Judge Frollo, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, King Candy, and Yokai. *Scar, Clayton, Dr. Facilier, and Yokai are the only villains to permanently kill off a major character in their respective films. **An argument could be made for the Headless Horseman, who possibly killed Ichabod Crane when the former spirited the latter away. However, Ichabod's final fate was left ambiguous. ''Once Upon a Time'' *Some of the Disney Villains have appeared in the ABC fantasy/drama series Once Upon a Time, with the series centering on Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White who has to break a curse placed by the Evil Queen. The ABC Studios is owned by Disney and therefore, they have rights to the Villains. The Evil Queen, the Magic Mirror, Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Sheriff of Nottingham, Ursula, Gaston, Jafar, Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West, Blackbeard and Hans have appeared so far. **The Evil Queen is the only villain to appear on every season. **The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Anastasia Tremaine, Jafar, and Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West are main villains on the show. **Maleficent, Blackbeard, Winged Baboons, and Hans are regular villains on the show. **Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Sheriff of Nottingham, and Gaston are minor villains on the show. **Magic Mirror, Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Ursula, and Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West, are associated or in conflict with the Evil Queen. **The Evil Queen, Magic Mirror, Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Cruella, Sheriff of Nottingham, Ursula, Gaston, and The Wicked Witch of the West, and, are associated or in conflict with the Beast/Rumplestiltskin. This last is also mentioned by Maleficent. **The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, and Anastasia Tremaine are the only villains to be in redemption. **The Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Maleficent, Ursula, Gaston and Hans are the only Villains whom the Disney Princess and Disney Prince with they are in conflict appeared on the show. **Jafar is the only villain whom the Disney Princess and Disney Prince with he is in conflict don't appear on the show. **Shan Yu and Mother Gothel are the only villains who don't appear whom the Disney Princess with they are in conflict appeared on the show. **The Queen of Hearts, Jafar and Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West are the only main villains who died on the show. **J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon are replaced by Martin and Myrna. **Originally villains characters like the Big Bad Wolf, Willie the Giant and the King of Hearts are good characters on the show. **Rumple was the magic mentor of Cora the Queen of Hearts, Regina the Evil Queen and Zelena the Wicked Witch. Cora was the magical mentor of Anastasia and Captain Hook. *Ursula appears in the third season as the goddess of the sea. Category:Characters Category:Disney franchises Category:Disney Villains